It is known that spirally wound electrical conductors may exhibit certain electromagnetic properties and/or generate particular electromagnetic fields. For example, it is known that an electromagnetic coil may act as an inductor and/or part of a transformer, and has many established useful applications in electrical circuits. An electromagnetic coil may be used to exploit the electromagnetic field that is created when, e.g., an active current source is operatively coupled to both ends of the coil.